the second conversation
by Rangerfan58
Summary: this time a Captain speaks to a crew member of the ship from the long journey. go to profile to understand my rating system


_Ok this is a sequel to my last story_

Seven was curious as to why Captain Janeway wanted her to meet a human much older than she was but she complied to the request and waited outside the Captain's Table, which was apparently a restaurant only for Starfleet Captain's

"hello you must be Seven" 

she turns at the voice and is shocked at who it was

"Locu…Captain Picard I presume"

"yes I am, come on I know of a park we can go to to walk and talk"

and so they go to the park and started walking

"how are you adjusting to Earth?"

"I find it slightly difficult but I shall manage"

"like you honestly expect me to believe that"

"look Locu…Captain Picard you cannot honestly…"

"now hold it right there Seven, I think we need to establish a few rules when talking with each other you've almost called me by my borg name twice now but stopped thinking I would be offended, I'm telling you right here and now that I'm not, according to information given to me you've only been free for about four years it's only natural to think like a borg when it comes to coming across someone who's been in the same situation as you have, so I would appreciate it if you would call me by a name you feel comfortable calling me by"

"even if it is not your correct name?"

"Seven" (sighs) "look Seven, it's been many years since I was taken captive and used by the borg for those few days and we even came across a borg who decided to call himself Hugh later on who only recognized me as Locutus it's only natural that you call me by my borg name as that is what you recognize me as we can work on you calling me by my proper name at a later date if you so choose"

"thank you Locutus, that makes it much more easier for me to talk to you"

"I'm sure it does Seven, after all you've chosen not to go by your human name so why call me by mine if it makes you uncomfortable now than you can't honestly expect me to believe that you will manage"

"look Locutus you cannot honestly believe that I would tell you that everything is fine"

"you're right I can't believe that you would say that but I also know that you're hiding from everyone the fact that people aren't accepting you due to the fact that you are a former borg drone"

"they have accepted you well enough they shall accept me as well soon enough"

"I'm afraid not Seven, Starfleet Command actually questions me whenever it concerns the borg and if they knew I was talking to you right now they would interrogate me like I committed a serious crime because I still might have a connection to the collective not to mention the fact that I was easily accepted because of the fact that I was a Starfleet captain taken prisoner and was only a borg drone for a few days, you've been a drone practically your whole life, there's also the fact that one Commander turned Captain didn't like me very much when we first met due to my actions at Wolf 359"

"so you are saying that I should give up on being accepted"

they stop walking and Picard faces Seven face to face

"that's actually not what I'm saying, I'm just saying that it will take a lot of hard work on your part to prove to people that you aren't a borg and won't act like a borg except in your calculations, you must admit that you haven't shown your…human personality like normal people would expect"

"Locutus you cannot honestly believe that I am capable of showing any more human emotions than I have since I was liberated either in my body language or my voice"

"no I can't and honestly I wouldn't even try doing so I'm just saying that you have a lot of battles ahead of you to prove to Earth that you won't try to assimilate them"

"I understand Locutus"

"actually I have something that should help you on your way to adapting to life on Earth"

"I do not need nor do I want your charity"

"it's actually not charity, the house your parents bought was never sold by your family in the hopes that you three were alive out there somehow and your parents set you up with a trust fund should they ever be killed, it should hopefully last you long enough to find yourself a job"

"thank you Locutus I…appreciate you telling me this"

"here's the key to your home Seven, take care"

he leaves

"you too…Picard"

she is momentarily shocked that she used his human name and then realizes that it's because she notices the difference between the two thus he should be called by his real name and with that she also leaves to try and start a new life on Earth


End file.
